


Tree Tickles

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne totally doesn’t get stuck in a tree. Nope. Of course she doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that I wrote for a Human AU. First half is based off a thing that happened to my parents and then I just carried the story on.

“Need help Tough Girl?”

“No,” Marianne said firmly, “I got this.”

Bog smirked, “Are yer sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then. Tell me when you’re right for me to pass yer the chainsaw.”

Marianne gritted her teeth as she made a leap for the next branch. “Will do.”

Nimbly, she scaled the tree until she reached the overhanging branch that needed to be cut down. It had taken her roughly five minutes to figure out how to get there, but she had done it, just as she said she would.

“Pass it up,” she called down, her arm dangling down for him to hand it to her.

Bog didn’t even have to fully extend his arm.

“Tall fucker,” she mumbled and got to work.

Several minutes and a call of “Timber!” later, the branch was vanquished. 

Marianne stood tall on the adjacent branch, “Yes! I am the Queen of the Trees!”

“Hey Queen of the Trees, how’re yer goin’ ter get down? Didn’t yer stand on that branch to get up there in the first place.”

And indeed she had. 

Bog’s smirk returned.

Marianne frowned and surveyed the situation, “I could make that jump.”

Instantly, Bog became worried, “Marianne, no.”

“Marianne, yes!”

Bog let out a strangled sort of groan. For him, the jump would be nothing, maybe hurt his feet a little bit. But for Marianne... 

“How ‘bout I catch yer?”

Marianne glared down at him, “No, I can do this myself.”

Just at that moment their daughter came trotting out of the house.

“Sugar Bug, didn’t I say ter stay inside while Momma and Papa sort this out?”

“You said ter stay indoors while Momma used the saw thingy. The saw thingy is there.” She pointed at the base of the tree where Bog has discarded the power tool after Marianne had passed it back down to him. “So I thought it was safe now?”

“Aye, I suppose it is.”

Bog went back to staring up at Marianne while she tested how far down her foot could reach, but just as quickly returned to her perched once she realised it was hopeless.

“Papa, why isn’t Momma getting down?”

“She’s stuck.” Bog answered with a snicker.

“Am not!” Marianne shouted down indignantly. “Don’t listen to your father, hun. You know he likes to tease me.”

The little girl pondered this for a second, “Okay, I’m going back ter my game. Don’t die Momma,” she said very matter of factly as she skipped back inside the house.

After a few more minutes, Marianne made a decision. 

Before Bog could stop her, she slid off the branch but caught herself with her arms so she was hanging from it.

Bog had yelped as she’d done so and rushed over. 

Now he stood before her, his face level with her exposed mid-drift.

“This was the plan, huh?”

“Yep.” Marianne forced out as her legs swung dangerously close to Bog, her feet clearly targeting a specific spot. “This was the plan.”

Bog caught her feet before they found their mark and grinned, giving her stomach a quick kiss.

Marianne wiggled her feet impatiently, “Don’t give me that look,” she said when he gazed back up at her.

“What look?” he said, grinning more, an evil glint in his eyes.

Marianne saw it a second too late. “Bog, don’t you d-”

Bog began to tickle her.

“Gah!” she cried out between pained laughter, “Stooop!” 

Eventually this caused her to let go - a person can only take so many tickles. Ready for this, Bog caught her under the arms and gently put her feet down on the floor.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Fight me.” Marianne replied sticking out her tongue.

Bog tilted her face up, “Gladly.”


End file.
